Mis Padres Son Expilotos Gundam
by Pisciis
Summary: La Guerra termino, la paz reina, 01x02 estan juntos y tienen un adorable hijo que piensa que sus padres Deben ser salvados de la cruel sociedad, por lo que, con un simple reporte de clase, y un par de palabras, les da sus padres el regalo mas grande luego de el mismo... les da LIBERTAD.


Mis Padres Son Expilotos Gundam

Día numero 3650 después del atentado de Marimeia  
>Han pasado diez años desde que la guerra termino, los civiles se adaptaron fácilmente a la paz, sin embargo, los soldados que sobrevivieron, tardaron un poco en lograrlo, dormir sin pesadillas, o dormir sin despertar a media noche para intentar asesinar a su pareja, era una proeza.<p>

Nadie se salvó de estos problemas, ni siquiera los jóvenes pilotos gumdam, pero como dicen, todo en la vida se supera. Los pilotos se adaptaron rápido a los tiempos de paz y con la misma velocidad, decidieron e hicieron un hogar.

Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy, eran ahora padres biológicos de un niño. Piel blanca como la de Duo, ojos azules con tonalidades en violeta, cabello castaño oscuro como Heero y la personalidad de ambos pilotos.

El niño en cuestión se llamada Daiki Yuy Maxwell, tiene nueve años por el momento y cursa tercer año de primaria, lo que nos lleva al inicio de esta historia.

*Flash Back*

-Muy bien niños, recuerden que mañana es el día de "trae a tus padres a la escuela" y van a escribir un reporte de ellos, contando algo que ustedes consideren importante. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, señorita.

-Bien, pueden retirarse

-¡Si!

*Fin Flash Back*

Daiki pensó que ese reporte seria la salvación de sus padres finalmente, pues gracias a la tecnología, crear donceles se hizo real y el prejuicio a los matrimonios gay se habían terminado o eso solía decía el gobierno, había mucha gente que juzgaba a sus padres por el hecho de ser hombres y estar juntos y por el hecho de que se hicieron padres cuando tenían 17 y 18 años respectivamente, así que Daiki, por primera vez, salvaría a sus padres y estaba seguro que se sentirían orgullosos de él.

Corrió a su casa, saludo con un ya volví a Duo que estaba en la cocina y subió a su habitación, saco su laptop y comenzó a teclear a la velocidad de la luz. No se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido de no ser porque Duo subió para arroparlo, pues era bien entrada la noche.

-Daiki, hijo, es hora que te duermas –le dijo poniendo un poco de fruta a su lado pues en su afán con el reporte, no había querido bajar a cenar.

- ¡Peroooo…! –gimoteo

-Nada de peros, jovencito –halo una voz mas gruesa apareciendo de detrás de Duo.

Daiki suspiro pero sonrió, le encantaba que sus padres fueran juntos a arroparlo por la noche. Cerro la computadora y se a buscar una mudada, ya por la mañana se ducharía. Heero lo cargo y acostó, mientras que Duo lo arropo y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

-Papá, Mamá –los llamo y Duo le dio un codazo a Heero en un costado pues gracias a él, Daiki ahora le decía mamá, no que le molestara pero ¡vamos! Seguía siendo hombre aunque haya dado a luz, ¿no?

-¿Si? – dijeron al unísono.

-Mañana es el día –les recordó y tanto Heero como Duo torcieron los labios ligeramente, acto que paso desapercibido para Daiki que ya estaba más dormido que despierto. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de ahí.

Aun con veintisiete años de edad, Duo tenía pánico escénico por llamarlo de alguna forma, aunque no era el único. Ellos siempre vivieron en el anonimato, nunca nadie sabia de ellos porque saber de ellos significaba que los andaban buscando para matarlos así que aunque ya había paz, algunos miedos no se iban del todo, además, aun existían recompensas por sus cabezas.

-Vamos a dormir, Duo –le dijo Heero mientras besaba su mejía y tomaba su mano para llevarlo a la habitación que compartían, mañana seria un día muy largo.

*A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela*

-Muy buenos días, padres, alumnos, soy la Srita. Lior. El día de hoy se van a suspender todas las clases para que sus hijos puedan leer los reportes que escribieron sobre ustedes –sonrió la maestra de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-¿reporte? –susurro Duo a Heero que lo miraba igual de desorientado y como que nadie sabia de dicho reporte porque todos los padres se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

- Ni idea –fue toda respuesta de Heero y luego lo insto a ver hacia adelante al primer niño que comenzaba a narrar como su padre era un gran deportista que tenia muchos trofeos y medallas mientras señalaba al señor que estaba detrás de él. El señor tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejías por la vergüenza que estar frente a todo mundo escuchando como su hijo contaba cosas que lo mas probable, el señor quería conservar en la privacidad de su hogar.

Uno tras otro los niños pasaran al frente con sus padres y leían los reportes que habían escrito. Daiki fue el ultimo en pasar debido a que su primer apellido comenzaba con la Y. El niño se puso de pie, con la determinación brillándole en los ojos y con un gesto muy Yuy insto a sus padres a ir al frente.

Duo sentía y veía en los ojos de los padres la desaprobación que sentían por ellos, por eso odio salir de mi hogar pensó Duo mientras sentía el apoyo de sus dos grandes amores. Daiki se aclaro la garganta y comenzó:

- Mi nombre es Daiki Yuy Maxwell, soy hijo de Heero Yuy –lo señalo- y de Duo Maxwell. Mi reporte se llama "Mis padres son expilotos gumdam" – levanto un poco la mirada para ver la reacción de las persona y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en aquellos rostros juzgadores- Cuando la guerra inicio, mis padres eran unos niños, quizás un poco mayores que nosotros aquí –señalo a la clase- gracias a la misma guerra ellos perdieron sus infancias, sus hogares, sus familias, sus amigos, todo y aun así decidieron seguir adelante, de alguna manera, que no se, ellos se volvieron pilotos gumdam cuando solo tenían quince años y comenzaron a lucha usando sus geniales gumdams. Mi padre, Heero Yuy, era conocido como el soldado perfecto y mi Madre –Duo se sonrojo- era llamado Shinigami o Dios de la Muerte. Ellos, juntos con mis tíos adoptivos lucharon hombro con hombro, y vivieron pese a que les dispararon, los metieron en móvil suit's que luego explotaban, les partieron los huesos y una infinidad de cosas mas pero aun con tanta sangre, sudor y muchas lagrimas, lograron tener algo de amor que es lo que los mantenía cuerdos.

En los álbumes de fotos que tenemos en casa, todas las fotografías muestran a mis padres en alguna habitación de hospital, o están vendados o heridos, en muy pocas fotos no tienen algún rasguño en alguna parte del cuerpo. Ellos son mis héroes, no porque hayan luchado y sobrevivido al infierno que fue la guerra, sino porque pese a todo lo que hicieron, jamás pidieron una compensación, ni fama, ni fortuna, no. Ellos decidieron vivir en el anonimato para tenerme, criarme y amarme como su hijo y se limitaron únicamente a ver porque yo fuera feliz.

Las pocas personas que saben quienes son ellos siempre me preguntan ¿Qué se siente ser hijo del soldado perfecto y del dios de la muerte? Yo siempre les respondo que no lo se pues ellos no son mis padres, que mis padres son Heero y Duo y que ser su hijo es algo genial y muy divertido –sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a los susodichos que estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que decía su hijo.

-Muchas personas los miran a ellos con ojos juzgantes, por el único hecho de que son hombres, pero eso no les quita el hecho de que son mis padres y que los amo, muchos aquí los critican diciendo cosas muy feas e hirientes pero no saben que todos ustedes están vivos y presentes hoy aquí, porque ellos y tres personas mas, fueron los que los salvaron. Con mi reporte aparte de esperar una buena nota –miro a su maestra quien le sonrió- espero que por lo menos los padres dejen de tirarle miradas acusadoras, de asco o que se yo, a mis padres porque ellos son Héroes, porque gracias a ellos podemos tener la vida que tenemos hoy día, porque gracias a ellos, gracias a lo que sufrieron, podemos tener paz y tranquilidad, porque gracias ellos, todos podemos ser felices… Es por ellos, que hoy somos Libres–finalizo el niño bajando su reporte, mirando a los ojos a aquellas personas que ahora miraban a aquella pareja como los grandes héroes que son.

Lentamente los aplausos comenzaron a sonar en el salón. Duo se tiro al suelo a abrazar a su adorado hijo que le había quitado un peso de encima tan grande que hasta sintió que se podía parar erguido una vez más. Daiki solo sonrió cuando Duo lo soltó e hizo la señal de la V de victoria con los dedos. Heero le revolvió el cabello, sonriéndole con una sonrisa que si se notaba en el rostro.

-Gracias, cariño –le dijo Duo, dándole un beso en la frente al igual que Heero, que por una vez en la vida, no sintió la obligación de mantenerse serio y estoico.

Daiki no sabia lo que había logrado con aquel reporte, sin proponérselo, su pequeño hijo les había dado algo que todo el mundo les negó a ellos pero que deseaban mas que nada en el mundo… Libertad. Duo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Heero, ambos lo sabían, su hijo seria grande algún día, ellos solo habían sido el comienzo de lo que seria el mundo que Daiki crearía un día de estos.

*OMAKE*

-¡WIII! ¡SAQUE UNA A++! –festejaba Daiki con su reporte en las manos. Definitivamente ese reporte lo iba a guardar con mucho cariño porque se iba a asegurar de usarlo siempre que pudiera para que nadie se olvidara de que sus padres, son unos Héroes.

FIN


End file.
